It is difficult to mount a display near the rear window of a vehicle. There are no structural elements readily accessible for attachment.
In one conventional approach, a support assembly for a small, light sign may be attached directly to the horizontal surface near the rear windshield.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,677 B1 by Williams provides a support assembly in FIG. 1 that includes: a lock nut 37, an externally threaded strut 40, an internally treaded cylindrical riser member 42, support base plate 44, and base-plate-to-vehicle fasteners 46. One support assembly is located on the left of the display, and another support assembly is located on the right of the display.
Base-plate-to-vehicle fasteners 46 bolt the support assembly down to horizontal surface 46. However, in most vehicles, the horizontal surface near the rear window is very flimsy, and is not structural. Thus, this horizontal surface generally cannot bear the weight of a large display on the small support base plates. In the event of a crash, the display will likely break loose and injure passengers.
Further, the Williams support assembly extends outwards away from the display (towards the sides of the vehicle), and this reduces the maximum width of the display.
If the Williams support assembly is removed, then unsightly holes from the base-plate-to-vehicle fasteners will remain in the horizontal surface, thus decreasing the market value of the vehicle.
Thus, it is desirable to design a support assembly that remedies the above problems while providing increased stability.